


Papa Emeritus III: A portrait of the anti-Pope as a young man

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), the band ghost
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Papa as a youngster, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: A snapshot of Papa Emeritus III from his young teenage years.





	Papa Emeritus III: A portrait of the anti-Pope as a young man

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as an Unpopular Headcanon on my Tumblr page. I wanted to share it with a wider audience, partially because I like the way it came out and partially because it's useful backstory for how I write Papa III.

Sister Nemesis, principal of the Clergy School, gazed with resignation at the young man standing in front of her office desk.

“I am sure,” she began dryly, “you are aware of why you are here.

I have been given to understand that, in the course of the last week and a half alone, you have added hot pepper extract to the communion wine, hidden popcorn inside the censer causing the lid to fly off and almost hit a clergy member in the face, and stolen innumerable boxes of jell-o from the kitchen and used it to fill most of the Teacher’s Lounge.”

The boy, to his possible credit, at least attempted to look contrite. The effect was somewhat spoiled by the smile that threatened to break out at any moment. 

Sister sighed. “Terzo, you are not a child anymore. You’re thirteen years old. You will be expected to take on responsibilities within the Church and to be a credit to your bloodline. You’re a smart kid, I’ve seen your work when you decide to put your mind to it. We expect better from you.”

He was beginning to look a bit mulish. He never did take criticism well.

“Your family asked me to speak to you, Terzo. They need you to follow your brother’s example.

“They also asked me to tell you that you need to stop yelling “For the love of God, Montressor!” every time they have to lock you in your room for punishment. It was funny the FIRST time.”

“But–”

“No buts. You’re on bathroom cleaning duty for the next MONTH, young man. What do you have to say for yourself?”

There was a small silence. The boy grinned in what he hoped was a winning fashion. “….But I’m cute?”

“TWO months.”

“Awwww….”


End file.
